


Class

by spiralicious



Series: Mpreg Universe [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Crack, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg 'verse, Multi, Parenting Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru sends Kouga and Inuyasha to parenting class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Mpreg 'verse. It is essentially my FoodPorn 'verse, only Sesshoumaru is pregnant.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 17 "Tutorial," with the bonus ingredient of "Fatherhood," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

A very pregnant Sesshoumaru sat on his yoga ball in the corner, watching Kouga and Inuyasha. He thought it was asinine that these pregnancy center idiots were making him sit on a ball. It would do him no good to complain though, as it was his idea to make the morons go to a parenting class.

Inuyasha and Kouga had both repeatedly made their displeasure with the situation known. The only reason they stayed was out of fear of Sesshoumaru’s ever increasing mood swings. They grumbled as they watched the diaper changing instructions with less than their full attention. When it came time to practice themselves, they proceeded to fight over the doll they shared, which soon turned into a screaming match. Sesshoumaru had enough when the dolls head went flying across the room.

Inuyasha and Kouga knew they would be in deep trouble as soon as Sesshoumaru could manage to stand up.


End file.
